Internet Dating
by Gabbable
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have a fight and break up. Find out how Alice helps Rosalie move on. Rated T but probably could be K


Rosalie Pov

"I'm sick of your crap Rosalie!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm sick of yours!" I replied.

"You can find someone else to be your boxing bag!" He yelled.

"That's fine, you're easy to replace!" I snapped.

"Well I know I'm stetting my standers a lot higher this time! I'm not settling for average next time!" Emmett hissed.

With that he stormed out of the room.

"Loser!" I called after him!

That was one week ago, we haven't made up yet and I think we're not going to. I still felt the love I had for him but he didn't. I needed to move on. I saw him everyday and I needed to stop feeling the ache in my heart every time he walks by. I knew the best way to move on was to get back on the saddle, but was there anyone else out there as good as Emmett?

"Alice," I asked one day.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"What's the best way for me to meet guys?" I asked.

Alice grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

She took my hand and walked me over to a computer. I groaned, "I don't want to meet humans!"

"I know!" Alice giggled.

Her fingers ran across the keyboard and soon a website was on the screen.

"Well?" Alice asked.

I sighed and sat down. It was a internet dating sight. There was a paragraph and it said:

_My dear vampires. _

_Are you feeling lonely and need that special someone? _

_Are you trying to get revenge on a x lover?_

_Do you need a pick me up?_

_This is the place to be!_

_Find that vampire your looking for right here!_

"Wow. I didn't know this existed!" I gasped.

"I did," Alice grinned.

I smiled fondly at my lovable sister. She knew all the right things, most likely thanks to her gift by hay it worked all the same. She helped me set up an account before leaving me to look around. I was soon getting emails requesting at online chat. I flicked through them and found one that standed out. I went to his profile page, his description about himself said:

_Hi, I'm Jarred._

I'm not looking for anything serious but my life can be a drag. If you're a lady who's looking for a good time I'm the vamp to email!

I wasn't looking for anything serious, yet. I replied to his email and set up a date at 7:00. We decided to meet at a nightclub. I went to my room, which was now all my own, to decide what to wear. I found Alice and Bella waiting for me.

"What?" I asked, mainly to Bella.

"I was with Alice when she had a vision and dragged me here to help you pick out an outfit!" Bella huffed.

I smiled at her, might as well make it easier for her. I didn't like Bella much, mainly because she has everything I want. To be human. Well not everything, she doesn't have Emmett. They helped me pick out what to wear. I was surprised when Bella found the outfit I was looking for. I watched her as Alice did my hair. I knew she wanted to say something.

"What?" I snapped once I was sick of her staring.

"Is… there no chance that you and Emmett are getting back together?" Bella asked.

"Why?" I snapped.

"I… never mind," Bella said in a small voice.

I took a deep breath and asked more calmly, "Why?'

"I… I know it's none of my business but I don't like it," Bella said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You and Emmett are good for each other and it's strange that you're avoiding each other," Bella explained.

I gulped, "I know. I don't have a choice, Emmett isn't in love with me anymore. I always will but. I need to move on soon before."

"Before?" Alice asked gently.

"Before my heart is beyond repair!" I cried.

Alice had finished doing my hair so she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I don't know if I can live without him!" I cried tearless sobs.

"Don't worry Rosalie, you'll make it through," Bella encouraged.

"I know you'll be happy again!" Alice reassured.

"Please Alice, help me out. Tell me what's in my future!" I begged.

"I see," Alice paused, "a life without pain, without sorrow. I see a life full of love. I see you smiling in someone's arms. I know you'll have this Rosalie. This pain does pass, I promise!"

I nodded, "And it starts with Jarred. He'll help me start the heeling process. He's not the one but he'll show me that life isn't all about Emmett in the dating world."

Sadly it did the opposite. He didn't respect me at all. He was rude, he laughed at me when I told him that I didn't drink human blood and he cursed my name when I refused to return to his house. I didn't have the trust in Internet dating but Alice assured me it was only the guy I picked. I have a bad taste in men!

"Ok, I have thousands of guys to pick from but which one do I choose?" I asked myself.

I found an email and decided to check his profile. The paragraph about him said:

Ok, so I'm not looking for love or maybe I am.

_Just went through a bad brake up and my friend insisted _

_That I try this out. I'm not ready for anything big…_

_I'm just trying to make it through the day without_

_Falling to bits. I'm not usually like this but I'm a little_

_Blue. If you feel like making my day then give me_

_A buzz! _

This guy sounded like me at the moment so I replied to his email. I wrote:

_Hi ClassClown177,_

_I'm RedRose349. I just experienced a bad brake up too._

_I also just experience a bad date with a guy I met online._

_So I would like it if we keep this over the Internet for a while._

_Thanks, RedRose349._

I was surprised when I got a replied strait away. The reply said:

That's fine. If you want to have a private online chat… not emails

_I would like that very much._

I simply replied ok then waited for him at the MSN like chat place. He joined me almost as soon as I was there. I started the conversation.

Me: Hi

ClassClown177: Hello miss. You said you went through a bad brake up, do you want to talk about it. Sorry I'm nosey.

Me: We fought, we broke up. End of story.

_No point in telling him that I'm still madly in love with him!_

ClassClown177: That doesn't sound too bad.

Me: It sounds better that it is. What about yours?

ClassClown177: Well I had the most beautiful girl in the world. (No offence but I haven't seen so I guess it's ok to say that) I made a stupid comment and we broke up. We fought all the time but my stupid comment made the brake in brake up stick!

Me: It couldn't be your entire fault.

ClassClown177: I pushed away the best thing in my life! I'm stupid!

Me: Well you might be that.

_I hope he doesn't take offense in that. _

ClassClown177: Ha ha!  I'm glad someone finally agrees with me!

Me: I'm glad to help! Anyway, what do you like to do?

It's been three weeks since I met ClassClown177 and I'm surprised to say I'm in love with him. I laugh whenever he makes a joke, (Which is often) I smile at the sweet things he says and he respects me. At first I was worried what he would look like but now I wouldn't care if he had pimples all over his face. I still love Emmett but my heart as grown big enough for ClassClown177 too. I still feel sad when I walk by him knowing he has a girlfriend already. Sure I have a boyfriend now too but still, it hurts. The family tried to keep his girlfriend a secret but Bella blurted it out. She didn't mean harm and I was grateful that she did. I was in my room with Alice and Bella now picking out an outfit for my date with ClassClown177. I had finally plucked up enough courage to ask him to meet me face to face. Bella was there for Alice, who had picked the same restaurant and time as me a week before.

"What about this?" I asked.

"Stunning," Bella replied.

I groaned. That's all she ever said stunning!

"Stunning is a good reply," Alice giggled as I went to look for another outfit.

"But I always look stunning to Bella!" I complained.

"I like this one better than the last." Something new from Bella.

"Don't lie," I warned.

"Honest," Bella replied.

"Ok then. I go with this," I smiled.

"Finally!" Alice smiled.

I looked at myself in my full-length mirror. I had an up down hairstyle. My dress was dark blue, which sparkled in the right light. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach.

"Alice, what happens if his repulsed by my eyes?" I asked.

"If his everything you say he is then he'll follow you anywhere," Alice replied.

Jasper walked into the room and I was calmed.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes we are baby!" Alice grinned.

Emmett POV

I walked into the restaurant to see Alice and Jasper sitting at a table near the one where I was meant to be. I went over to them.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Emmett, what a surprise!" Jasper grinned.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Eating dinner," Alice smiled sweetly.

"Why this restaurant?" I groaned.

"I'm here to support a friend!" Alice replied.

"I don't need support," I hissed.

"That's what she said," Alice replied, "Anyway, I met your girlfriend. She's lovely."

"Alice!" I complained.

"You know she reminds me of…" Alice began looking over my shoulder to where my date was sitting.

I turned to see her and my jaw dropped, "Rosalie!"

She turned at the sound of her name.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" She gasped.

I went over to her, "Me? What about you?"

"I asked first!" She snapped.

I sighed. Why here? Why now? Does she have to make it so hard?

"I'm meeting my girlfriend! You?" I snapped back.

She froze and started muttering things like, "No, no, no, I can't do this!"

"Hello?" I asked.

"You can't be here!" She informed me.

"Why?" I hissed.

"I can't meet my boyfriend with you here!" She snapped.

My heart sank, she was on a date.

"I'm not leaving," I said strongly.

She started to shake, not what I was expecting.

"I… I can't love someone else with you kissing in the same room. Why was I bothering? I can never love again!" She whispered as her hands ran through her hair, undoing the hairstyle.

"I… I… I… I can never be happy!" She whimpered.

I wanted so badly to wrap her in a comforting hug, instead I went with words.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry ClassClown177, I can't do this," Rosalie said while she wrote, "I thought I was ready to move on but I now know that as much as I love you I can never stop loving my x. I'm so sorry love, Rosalie. (That's my real name)"

By this time I was frozen. As she stood I court her arm. I needed to make sure.

"RedRose349?" I asked.

She looked up at me slowly. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were watching us but I didn't care.

"You're ClassClown177?" Rosalie asked in a shaky voice.

I nodded. If vampires could cry I know she would be right now, hell I would be too.

"Rosalie, you… if you are RedRose349 then…" I tried.

She seemed to know what I was talking about, "Yes. I never stopped loving you. Too bad you did," She mumbled the last part but I heard.

"I do! Rosalie I thought you did! I never wanted to brake up but I thought you moved on! Oh I never wanted to start dating again! But I heard you did and.."

A finger was at my lips and a second after I was kissing my girl, my love, my Rosalie!


End file.
